CongeladoFrozen
by covi
Summary: Otro songfic...Otro SeverusHermione...Espero que les guste!please reviews!


_Ya os avisé: me encanta escribir sobre canciones!!!_

_Mi nueva víctima musical: Madonna, canción "FROZEN"… ( os la recomiendo!!! adivinad!!! Pues claro!!! Otro Severus/Hermmone… ¿hay alguien más glacial que nuestro querido Severus en todo el mundo mágico?_

_Obviamente, los personajes son míos… ("Cállate Rowling!!"); la pareja es la que se va a dar en el 7º libro, sorprendiéndoos a todos los incrédulos ("Rowling!!! O lo admites o te lanzo un Cruciatus!!"); etc, etc, etc… JAJAJA!!!_

_NOOOOOO! QUE MÁS QUISIERA YO!!!_

_Bueno: os voy a contar un poco de lo que va la canción, porque no todo el mundo tiene porqué saber inglés… Es una chica que está enamorada de un tío muy, pero que muy frío… EA!! Ya está!! No más pistas!!_

_Agradecimientos especiales: a Rowling, por darnos estos personajes tan gustosos; y, por supuesto, a Madonna, que, con esta canción, como con casi todas las de su carrera, ha alegrado mis momentos más tristes y detallado, a la perfección, todos los momentos de la "banda sonora original" de mi vida…MILES DE GRACIAS!!!_

**CONGELADO (FROZEN)**

**(Hermione)**

Mi sexto año en Hogwarts, prestigiosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería, estaba tocando su fin.

Este año fue un poco más complicado que los demás: Harry, totalmente ocupado con sus "clases particulares" con el director Dumbledore; el tonto de Ron con su amiguita Lav-Lav; Ginny con Dean; … Me encontré sola la mayor parte del tiempo…

Fue así como comencé a darme cuenta de que él existía…

Siempre fue un hombre rudo, bastante despegado de los demás y, por supuesto, su corazón estaba congelado…

Este año cambió de asignatura: de maestro de Pociones, pasó a ser maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aún me duele el recordar cómo me sentí al oír a Harry, en el Gran Comedor, durante la cena de bienvenida, decir que teníamos que mirar el lado positivo: "los profesores de DCAO no duran, nunca, más de un año"…

Me sentí morir por dentro, pero no comprendí el porqué…Ahora lo entiendo…

Siempre me di cuenta que él me trataba de forma diferente a su trato con los demás: me llamaba "señorita", no "Granger" a secas…Aunque la mayor parte de las veces iba seguido de un ácido "sabelotodo"…

Siempre he querido creer que es porque le recuerdo a él mismo, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta: hoy lo voy a descubrir…

Ginny lleva todo el curso preguntándome porqué me encuentro callada, apartada del resto. Le respondo todo el tiempo lo mismo: "Siento cómo nuestras vidas se van separando…"

Pero nunca entro en detalles: ella piensa que con "nuestra separación", me refiero a nosotros 4… Nunca sospecharía que me refiero a él…

Bien pensado nunca estuve unida a él, físicamente, claro…En mi corazón me he sentido muy unida a Snape en muchísimas ocasiones.

"Snape"…suena mal cuando lo dices…

De tu boca sale la palabra como si ya de por sí fuera a hacer daño a alguien… o dar repulsión… Pero no a mí… jamás.

Esta noche estoy decidida: voy a verle.

Camino por las mazmorras pensando en todo esto, en cómo decírselo… Me juego mi expulsión, o la suya!

Pero no me voy a rendir: de una forma u otra el curso que viene no voy a verlo…

"La plaza que este año ocupa está maldita, así que, pase lo que pase, quizás no lo vuelvas a ver, tonta Hermione", pienso mientras oigo mis pasos retumbar contra las frías paredes de esta zona del castillo.

Río en mi interior, y mis palabras se acucian más en mi cerebro al pensar en su comportamiento con Malfoy este año.

"Algo ocultan, Harry los oyó hablar con anterioridad, durante la fiesta de Slughorn… Es algo importante… Quizás sea por eso que el curso que viene no será parte del profesorado: la maldición de DCAO y los Malfoy nunca son bien avenidos…"

"¿Hermione Granger pensando en maldiciones y hechos que parecen más de la mente retorcida de Trelawney que de la fría y calculadora cabecita propia?", me respondo de inmediato…

Oh, dios!!! Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé…

Llegué al despacho del profesor y toqué la puerta tras respirar profundamente mil y una veces…No dejaré que me aplaque su carácter ni sus palabras agrias…

-¡Adelante!-grita desde dentro.

Paso y deseo morir allí mismo…pero no lo haré, tengo que seguir adelante…

Me mira con incredulidad tras el montón de trabajos a corregir que hay sobre su mesa.

-Señorita Granger…no creí haberla castigado hoy…¡ni nunca! ¿Podría saber a qué se debe esta interrupción?

-Buenas noches, profesor…sólo quería decirle…contarle…algo que me ocurre…- ¿de dónde demonios saqué tanto valor? Creo, hoy más que nunca, que el sombrero seleccionar no se equivocó al ponerme en Gryffindor…

-¿Le costará mucho decidirse a hablar, o tendré que acabar de corregir estos ensayos mañana?

Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero él se levantó, con su sequedad acostumbrada, haciendo que su silla resonara fuertemente por todo el lugar.

-Su ensayo ya está corregido, así que es imposible que me dé algo más para adjuntarle…

Miró el pergamino que llevaba en mi mano, un pergamino donde había anotado todo lo que le quería decir, por si, finalmente no me decidía a expresar todos mis sentimientos cara a cara.

-Oh, no! Esto es solo…-lo arrugué y lo lancé a la papelera, con tan mala suerte (debido a mis nervios) que cayó fuera. Él lo miró y, automáticamente volvió a mirarme, extrañado…congelado, como siempre.

Caminé por la habitación indecisa…no sabía cómo comenzar. Mis nervios se acrecentaron cuando noté que él se aproximaba más a mí…

-Señorita Granger: diga lo que tenga que decir…Por dios!! Siempre pensé que las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador eran ciertas… ¿valentía? ¿Gryffindor? JA!!

Sus palabras ardieron en mis oídos… "Ahora o nunca, Hermione…¡¡Demuéstrale que eres una leona!!"

-Profesor Snape…yo…

-Oh, santo cielo!! ¡Esto va a ser interminable!

-Era una cuestión personal… pero si tanto le va a molestar…

-¿Personal? Esto no será un truco sucio de Weasley y Potter, ¿verdad?

-No, señor…Este año no estamos "haciendo de las nuestras"- le contesté con algo de enfado…Increíblemente él sonrió…y distinto a como siempre! Más bien parecía una sonrisa sincera, sin odio…

"Extraño, Hermione…¿Ríe de tu situación con tus amigos o de ti?"

-Creo que, finalmente, me voy a arrepentir de mi decisión…pero hable, señorita: estoy deseando saber qué será eso de mi vida personal, o de la suya, que tan importante cree que sea para venir a disturbar mi trabajo…

Respiré hondo y lo solté:

-Señor…Espero que mis palabras no sean malinterpretadas…

Me miró, alzando una ceja (aquel gesto que me sugería siempre el ser sincera con él, ya que parecía estar dispuesto a leer mi mente si fuera necesario) desde su nueva posición (apoyado, medio sentado, sobre su escritorio), me creí derretir y proseguí.

-Son muchos años ya conociéndonos.-Respiré en profundidad.-No siempre pensé en usted de esta forma…

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué forma?

-Señor…yo…lo que siento por usted no es el odio que usted cree ver en mí…

-Señorita Granger…-respondió despegándose de la mesa- esto no va bien…no me gusta el cariz que esta conversación está tomando…Sin duda, usted está equivoca acerca de "sus sentimientos"- su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, incluso un poco más elevada de la cuenta, teniendo el caso que teníamos entre manos…

Sus palabras me hirieron: ¿es que no podía ver que mis palabras eran sinceras? ¿Cómo podía hablar así a alguien que está a punto de declararle su amor?

-Profesor, yo…

-"yo" nada, Granger!!- soltó con furia…

"Dios! Me acaba de llamar Granger…me odia…"

-Aún así, profesor, va a tener que escucharme…¡¡porque no voy a sentirme bien si no lo digo!! Creo que me merezco algo de respeto, ¡al menos, para ser escuchada!-grité…mi corazón palpitaba, a mil por hora, mi furia estaba desatada y ya no podría pararla…-¡¡Usted, profesor, sólo ve lo que sus ojos quieren ver!! Nada de contacto con el alumnado, nada de contacto con el profesorado…¡Es imposible aislarse así! ¡La vida no puede ser como cada uno quiere que sea!...¡La vida solo es!...Estás congelado, Severus Snape...Tu corazón está cerrado a la vida…-Comencé a decir, de manera amenazadora- Estás consumido por la vida que tienes- le noté dar pasos hacia atrás, evadiendo mi acercamiento, cosa que me enfureció más- Malgastas tu tiempo con odio y pesares…¡Estás roto!- "tu corazón está cerrado", volví a pensar.

Seguía andando hacia él…él ya no daba pasos atrás: lo tenía casi apresado, contra la pared…meditando mis palabras…como si las estuviera rumiando…Creí ver un atisbo de tristeza, cosa que me conmovió.

Me acerqué más a él, derrotado como estaba, pensando sin duda en mis palabras.

-Si yo pudiera derretir tu corazón, Severus…-le susurré a la vez que acariciaba su fría mejilla- nunca estaríamos separados…-cerré los ojos y seguí con las caricias, esta vez con el dorso de mi mano, entre su mentón y su cuello.-Entrégueseme…sólo tú tienes el poder para hacerlo…

Lo noté temblar bajo mis caricias…abrí los ojos y no vi en los suyos miedo, sino temor.

Abrió y cerró, en varias ocasiones, su boca…la miré con ganas de besarla…Ante este pensamiento sólo sonreí, lo que hizo que Severus pareciera, ahora, un poco más calmado…

-No hay lugar para dudas, Severus…Tienes que saber que yo sufro igual que tú con tu comportamiento hacia la vida…Si te pierdo, mi corazón se romperá totalmente…-unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos…entre agotada por el esfuerzo de hablarle con tanta claridad, y conmocionada, pues nunca pensé en reunir verdaderamente el valor para decirlo.

Paré la caricia y di, algo atemorizada, para qué engañarnos, un par de pasos a mi espalda, dispuesta a salir de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, pues, en mi interior no deseaba oirla…de buen seguro eran reproches, palabras de odio hacia mi persona y, por supuesto, odio por haberle hecho pasar ese "mal rato"…

Pero no iba a cesar…En mis pasos para irme de su lado añadí algo más:

-El amor es como un pájaro, Severus…Un pájaro que necesita volar…Aparta el dolor de ti…Descongélate…Abre tu corazón…a quien sea…

Di media vuelta, totalmente dispuesta a marchar a mi habitación… a llorar largo y tendido por su no-respuesta…por su miedo a hablar.

-…Hermione!!-lo oí decir mientras andaba hacia mi, tomando mi muñeca para detenerme…

**FOZEN**

**(Severus)**

Cuando la ví entrar al despacho esta noche, creí que iba morir.

Llevaba todo el curso temeroso de que éste acabara: dejaría de verla…

Las palabras de Albus retumbaron en mi cabeza cuando la oí tartamudear…sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a soltar su perorata…

"No serás capaz de hacer vivir a un niño con semejante crimen a cuestas, Severus…Porque Draco es eso, ¡sólo un niño! Deberás hacerlo tú…"

Me costó muchísimo decidirme: tanto él como yo sabíamos que esta guerra estaba tocando su fin…¡un año a lo sumo!

Los dos habíamos hablado de lo que haría tras que esta larga pesadilla acabara

Flashback

-Me gustaría vivir una vida normal…junto a la persona que amo…si fuera capaz de corresponderme…

-¿Tan difícil lo crees, Severus? Estoy seguro que esa persona sabrá mirar en el fondo de tu corazón…y verá cosas que ni tan siquiera tú ves dentro de ti. Eres bueno, sacrificado por el bien de toda la comunidad…¡gente que ni conoces! Será posible, ya vas a ver…

-¡Pero es sólo una niña!-se me escapó- No sería justo por mi parte…

-La justicia es para el que lleva la razón…no para el que la quiere llevar, Severus…Además: no es "una niña" normal…

Fin flashback

Hoy creo comprender a qué vinieron las últimas palabras de Albus aquel día…

Es valiente…incluso cuando las ácidas palabras salen de mi boca, no para: siempre sigue adelante.

Por más que lo intento, ella no se rinde: sigue, impasible y con determinación, diciéndome esas palabras que, por su bien, me gustarían que nunca salieran de sus preciosos y carnosos labios…

Me habla de sentimientos que escondí en lo más profundo de mi corazón, esperando que nunca los encontrara…

Por unos momentos creo que la estupidez de mis palabras hacen mella en ella…Pero no: su valentía y decisión salen a flote, una vez más, haciéndome retroceder sobre los pasos que recientemente he dado…acorralándome cada vez más.

-…Estás congelado, Severus Snape…-la oí decir.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón…"Congelado…", pensé, "Nunca quise llegar a tanto, pero tiene razón".

Hice un rápido balance mental de mi vida: siempre aparté de mi lado a todo aquel que intentó acercarse a mí…

Llevaba razón… Estoy congelado…

Ahora, totalmente derrumbado, apoyado sobre las aún más frías que yo, paredes de esta mazmorra, creo morir cuando me acaricia, con la naturalidad y el cariño que deseé en mis más candentes sueños…

-Si yo pudiera derretir tu corazón, Severus…nunca estaríamos separados…- creo que me voy a echar a llorar en sus brazos… Entrégueseme…sólo tú tienes el poder para hacerlo…

Abrió sus ojos y, al verme, no retrocedió…¡Al contrario! Sonrió de la más maravillosa de las maneras…y me apaciguó…

-No hay lugar para dudas, Severus…Tienes que saber que yo sufro igual que tú con tu comportamiento hacia la vida…Si te pierdo, mi corazón se romperá totalmente-dijo entre lágrimas.

Anduvo hacia atrás y temí que marchara: quería responderle con la misma sinceridad y pasión con la que me había hablado, pero no fui capaz: desde hacía rato intentaba que mis palabras salieran, pero, estúpidamente, no lo conseguían…

"No la condenes a saber correspondida por un prófugo de la ley…Eso es, al fin y al cabo, lo que te espera antes de acabar el curso…"

Pero habló de nuevo…Y sus palabras fueron más sabias que las del mismísimo Dumbledore…

-El amor es como un pájaro, Severus…Un pájaro que necesita volar…Aparta el dolor de ti…Descongélate…Abre tu corazón…a quien sea…

Dio media vuelta, resuelta a salir de mi despacho…y de mi vida…

Las palabras de Albus volvieron a mí, aún más fuertes y potentes que nunca:

"La justicia es para el que lleva la razón…no para el que la quiere llevar, Severus"

-…Hermione!!-la llamé, tomándola de la muñeca para que no escapara…

Ella volvió su cabeza lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, intentando que las lágrimas no brotaran aún más, de sus ojos…

La abracé y la noté sollozar…cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente:

-Esto no es fácil, Hermione…-Intenté calmarla (y a mí mismo), acariciando su cabellera.-No quiero que te condenes a una vida conmigo…no sería justo…

-¿Condenar?

-Asuntos turbios amenazan mi vida, pequeña…-Ya lo sé: sonó como vaquero de película del oeste, pero los nervios me traicionaban…tras años de no hacerlo.-Quisiera que fueras feliz…¡Ni tan siquiera sé si saldré vivo de esta!

-Sea lo que sea, lo conseguirás…no por nada has sacrificado toda la vida por la causa… Te "descongelaré", si me lo permites…-respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Ahí estaba: decidida a escucharme, comprenderme y, sobre todo, a acompañarme si fuera necesario.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio, se sentó en una silla y me invitó a sentarme junto a ella:

-Deberíamos hablar de muchas cosas, Severus…

Fue así como una verdadera leona me demostró cómo un cuando uno debe abrir su corazón a la persona correcta… y fue así como supo de los planes del director para conmigo…

-Lo superaremos…No debes hacer cagar a Malfoy con semejante pecado…-tomó mi mano y la besó con timidez, logrando que mi primera intención, que era echarle en cara que no se preocupara por mis pecados, sino de los de Draco, es esfumara.

Me sentí comprendido, amado y liberado por primera vez en años…

Esta noche ella lo ha conseguido, y sólo Dios sabe si no se arrepentirá cuando todo llegue al cúlmen…

_Sólo quisiera dar las gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer este relato, que, como casi todos los que escribo, está dedicado a esta fantástica pareja…y, desgraciadamente, irreal._

_Dar de antemano las gracias también a todo aquel (o aquella) que se tome la molestia de darme su opinión…Venga!Es muy fácil! Sólo hay que darle al botoncito del "GO"…._


End file.
